


irreversible disruptions.

by KitFistosBeard



Series: sequel trilogy revisted [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Poe Dameron, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFistosBeard/pseuds/KitFistosBeard
Summary: “If the General says you’re off duty, you’re off duty.” Finn says, sitting up in his med bay bed as Poe paces in front of him. “Don’t fight it.”“But buddy, we’re not in the clear yet.” Poe says, for the hundredth time. “They’re just punishing me! It’s illogical! Maybe once we’re on the ground but –”“This would be fighting it, Poe.” Finn rolls his eyes.A Re-Imagining of The Last Jedi, from Poe's point of view, with an emphasis on his (gay) relationship with Finn. I'm hoping to give him the treatment he deserves, where Disney sorely lacked.This is a sequel to my fic "borrowed time." which gave The Force Awakens a similar re-imagining.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: sequel trilogy revisted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672105
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. 8.1

Poe touches his x-wing down on the hangar floor of the large freighter. Alarm bells ringing around him. They got the dreadnought destroyed, but Poe defied orders to get it done, and now half their fleet is gone. He breathes deeply, trying to calm his nerves knowing the ugly conversation with the General that was coming his way. As he climbs down from his ship, BB-8 chirps frantically and non-sensibly. 

“Did your chip get hit, BB-8? You’re making no sense.” Poe says as BB-8 trills on. “Finn? Naked? What are you going on about?” BB-8 whirls around and gestures with his domed head towards the door. Finn is sure enough, standing in nothing but resistance-issued briefs, looking terrified. He locks eyes with Poe and relief rushes over his face as he runs over. Poe meets him halfway and they meet in a tight hug. Poe buries his head into the other man’s neck, taking in his scent for the first time since before the fight at Starkiller base. 

“Finn, buddy.” Poe gasps, “You’re awake!” He pulls back slightly, taking in the sight of Finn. Despite his comatose state over the last few months he still retained his muscular form, which was further emphasized by his current lack of clothing. Poe catches himself and meets Finn’s eyes again.

“I woke up while we were evacuating. I didn’t know where anyone was. You, Rey, Chewy.” Finn says quickly, “Poe, I heard the doctors talking. What did you do?” He looks back into Poe’s eyes, making no attempt to mask his anxiety. Poe gulps, the nerves in the pit of his stomach getting heavier by the minute.

“What I thought was the right thing to do.” Poe whispers, his voice breaking slightly. “But we lost so many.” Poe turns to look behind himself at the half-empty hangar. Jess and Snap are sitting on crates near their ships. Jess’ head is in her hands and Snap is standing over her, one hand on her should in an awkward attempt of comfort.

“You defied Leia, Poe.” Finn says, “a direct order.”

“I know.” Poe cuts him off sharply and throws him a warning look. Finn meets it unwaveringly. He’s about to say something else when another officer walks up to them.

“Commander Dameron. General Organa requests your presence on the bridge.” The officer says matter-of-factly, only his mouth twitching slightly giving away his judgement.

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Poe sighs, and nods to the officer. Finn grabs his hand before he can walk off. Poe looks up at him and waits as he searches for words, his grip on his hand soft but firm. 

“Poe. I’m gonna be here for you. Whatever happens.” He finally says. Finn’s face always betrays all his emotions, but in this moment, Poe wishes he was maybe slightly better at hiding his nerves. 

“I know buddy. I’ll come find you after.” Poe says, forcing the most unbelievable smile of all time over his face. Finn doesn’t return it, only nodding sternly and squeezing his hand. Poe leaves Finn, standing with BB-8 in the entrance of the hangar, and heads off on what feels like his death march. 

The walk to the bridge feels like a hundred miles long. Glances from passersby are not speeding it along in any way. Some are sympathetic, others confused, a few seem to be pure rage. Poe hates being so recognizable in this moment, and only looks forward. The battle plays over in his head, the turning point in which he went after the dreadnought. They were only supposed to be distraction to get everyone out of range of the First Order. Maybe Poe’s ego has finally gotten him into irreversible trouble. As he finally steps onto the bridge, Poe resigns himself to whatever lies ahead for him. 

“Commander Dameron, over here.” He hears General Leia’s voice from the main bridge. She used his last name and title, something she only does when she’s truly upset with him, like a true mom. Poe know he’s in for it now.

“General Organa.” Poe says, returning the formality as he steps forward. The General is flanked by two high-ranking officials. Vice-Admiral Holdo, a purple-haired human who has never fallen for Poe’s charm, and Admiral Ackbar, the rebel legend who intimidates Poe to this day. None of this is good. Poe thinks to himself.

“What you did was incredibly reckless.” Ackbar stars Poe’s reprimand off. “Many of the soldiers we lost could have been saved.” Poe nods and looks down, maybe now is not the time for his famous wit. Maybe now, he should sit still and listen.

“Poe. What were you thinking?” Leia says, “You know what your orders were.”

“Look, I thought we had a shot to really hurt our enemy and I took it.” Poe says quickly, “Maybe I was wrong, but we did it!” Poe glances between his three superiors, all observing him with varying levels of anger and confusion.

“You lost our entire bombing fleet.” Holdo cuts him off. “They lost one ship. We lost twelve.” Holdo’s piercing eyes meet Poe’s, full of anger and hurt. He lowers his eyes, the shame creeping further and further up his stomach. 

“We’ve outrun the First Order for now. But we’ve lost more than them.” Ackbar adds, “And we don’t bounce back as fast as they do.” 

“This is your official warning, Poe. One more transgression like this and your demoted.” Leia says sternly, “I mean it. No more of this hot shot behaviour.”

“Of course, Le-General.” Poe says, catching himself. Leia smiles, still stern, but some of her usual warmness has returned to her demeanor. The same could not be said for her companions. Holdo looks like she’s ready to take Poe out and Ackbar, well, Poe’s never been able to read. 

“We’ll be exiting lightspeed soon.” Leia continues. “There’s a base on Crait we can use for the time being to recuperate and get word out to the New Republic. Until then Poe, you’re off duty. Don’t argue. This is a punishment.” She nods and the three of them turn away from Poe about to head off towards a holographic map showing some system or another. Poe opens his mouth to begin arguing, not believing what he was hearing.

“You said this was just a warning. What if something happens? We’re not safe yet. You might need me!” Poe argues, but none of them turn around to face him again.

“No.” Holdo states simply, looking up at the hologram. “We escaped the First Order once today. Your job is done. We can take it from here.” Her tone suggests there’s no arguing with her, but that’s never stopped Poe before. He walks around the hologram so that they have to look at him, and just as he takes a stance and searches for his next counterpoint Leia lifts her hand to him.

“Hasn’t Finn woken up from his coma? Go find your friend, catch him up on what he’s missed. Call it a briefing, if you must feel like you’re doing something mission-related.” She smiles at him, a little too knowingly for Poe’s liking.


	2. 8.2

“If the General says you’re off duty, you’re off duty.” Finn says, sitting up in his med bay bed as Poe paces in front of him. “Don’t fight it.”

“But buddy, we’re not in the clear yet.” Poe says, for the hundredth time. “They’re just punishing me! It’s illogical! Maybe once we’re on the ground but –”

“This would be fighting it, Poe.” Finn rolls his eyes. “Come sit beside me, if you keep pacing like that, they’ll kick you out.” He gestures towards the medical personnel, standing just outside Finn’s room and who’ve begun to eye Poe nervously. Poe sighs and sits at the edge of the bed, his feet shuffling anxiously on the floor.

“I’m sorry buddy.” He puts his head in his hands and sighs deeply. “You’re still recovering, and here I am unloading all my bullshit.”

“It’s fine, Poe. Honestly you’re better company than the med droids and Kalonia.” Finn smiles, “I should be cleared to leave medical now that I’m awake. They’re not letting me go.” It’s Finn’s turn to complain now, Poe turns to look at him and grabs Finn’s hand on top of the soft blue hospital sheets.

“You were hurt pretty bad, buddy. They just want to keep an eye on you.” Poe says, their roles of comforter/comforted now reversed. “Besides, if you were cleared for duty, who will keep me company?” Poe shifts his weight so that he’s fully sitting on the bed now, facing the other man. Despite his protests to the contrary, Finn still looks a little worse for wear. They hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds longer than necessary. Finn lets out a small chuckle and pulls gently on Poe’s hand.

“Why are you sitting so far away?” Finn says, “Come up here.” He shuffles over slightly, making space for Poe in the small cot. Poe nods slowly and crawls awkwardly to the head of the bed. Finn wraps one arm around Poe and pulls him in. His heart’s beating incredibly fast, and his earlier fury is melting into new nerves. There is a lot unspoken between them, maybe that needs to be said. Poe leans his head on Finn’s shoulder. 

“You know, I sat by your side every day while we were on D’Qaar.” Poe whispers, “So of course you wake up while I’m off in my ship.”

“Kalonia told me. “Finn says, wrapping his arm around Poe’s shoulder. They readjust into this new position and Poe resumes leaning on him. “Thank you, Poe. That means a lot.” Poe nods, and a silence follows. Poe doesn’t know how to break it, why is he so bad at this? There are so many things to say but Poe might as well know not a word of English. Finn’s absent-mindedly drawing circles on Poe’s shoulder.

“Do you miss Rey?” Poe says, wanting something, anything to break the silence but not wanting to dive in too deep right away.

“Of course.” Finn says, “I wish I could have seen her before she left. So that we could talk about what happened on Starkiller” 

“You can talk to me about what happened.” Poe says quickly. “You know, if you want.” He adds a little more reserved. Finn rests his chin on Poe’s head for a second before turning back to stare out the med bay window.

“I just want to make sure she’s okay.” Finn says, “She and Han were close, and she lost him so quickly.”

“I know, buddy. She was pretty low when we got back. We talked a bit about it.” Poe says, remembering the dark days after the battle when Rey locked herself in her room. “I tried to help as best I could.” 

“I’m sure you helped a lot.” Finn says smiling. “She really admires you. She told me as much on the Falcon.” Poe chuckles a little at this, Rey was a hard person to read, but it’s good to know he got through her tough exterior at least a little bit. He settles further into Finn’s side. 

“No, Finn.” Poe whispers, a small confidence taking hold. “I seem to remember you making me a promise before the battle” He sits up, eyeing Finn carefully knowing he may be pushing a boundary.

“A promise?” Finn’s face shifts from nerves to mischievous almost instantly. 

“Yes, a promise?” Poe continues, grinning. “If you’re too weak, or injured, or changed your mind. that’s fine but –” He never gets to the end of the sentence as Finn breaks the tension by going in an taking Poe’s face in his hands and planting a deep kiss. Poe’s shocked into submission and he melts into Finn’s grip. Finn breaks away a few moments later but keeps his hands cupped around Poe’s cheeks.

“Is that what you had in mind?” Finn says, his eyes meeting Poe’s teasingly. Poe blinks slowly, searching for words, caught up in the feeling of having this beautiful man hold him so tenderly yet intensely. 

The only indication that they’re emerged from lightspeed comes from the streaking stars coming to a stop outside of the med bay window. Poe looks out of the window longingly as several x-wings emerge from their sister ship, a precaution he had suggested earlier that day in case any First Order ships managed to follow them. But he thought he’d be one of them. As if able to read his thoughts, Finn reaches out to hold Poe’s knee, a gesture of support. 

“This is some bullshit lesson in humility.” Poe says. Finn squeezes his knee, causing Poe to squirm slightly at the ticklish sensation. “Finn!”

“I’m not attending your pity party, Dameron. We’re gonna touch down on planet soon.” Finn says, standing up and pulling Poe up with him. “They’re gonna need our help.” Poe reluctantly follows him to the main entrance of the med bay, where a droid was tasked with ensuring no patients wandered off. This unfortunately still included Finn.

“I am sorry, but Patient: Finn is not cleared for leave.” The droid says, closing the door before them. 

“Come on, E-B. You know me. We’ve had some good times. Let me out. I’m all clear.” Finn tries, but the droid is immovable. 

“No.” He states matter-of-factly. Poe rolls his eyes, he never liked medical droids. 

“How did you get out before?” Poe whispers to Finn, “when you met me in the hanger.”

“Patient: Finn has one unauthorized leave on file. Another could pose serious risk to his health.” The droid answers in the increasingly annoying monotone drawl.

“With the battle going on, all doors were automatically unlocked. I didn’t have to negotiate with this dickhead.” Finn sighs, crossing his arms over his chest eyeing E-B frustratingly. 

“Patient: Finn is expressing symptoms of annoyance and distress. Should I alert medical personnel?”

“No, the fuck you shouldn’t.” Finn says, exasperated. “Poe, what should we do?” Before Poe can answer, an alarm begins to blare overhead, and the doors slide open. Poe and Finn look to each other and shrug before running past the confused and helpless droid.

“What’s the alarm?” Poe asks, knowing neither of them have the answer.

“Maybe they followed us through hyperspace?” Finn suggests.

“That should be impossible!” Poe exclaims, but nothing seems beyond the possibilities of the First Order. They run towards the main bridge, among a collection of other resistance members running to their various posts. No sooner has Poe stepped foot on the bridge than his path is blocked by Holdo. 

“Commander Dameron. You are not authorized to be on the bridge.” She says sternly.

“What’s the alarm? How can I help?” Poe says, trying to move past her but she is immovable. 

“We have the situation under control. Thank you, Commander. Resume your assigned post.” She says, too politely.

“My post? You mean my time-out corner?” Poe retorts. “I am a commanding officer! I need to know what’s going on!” He says, a little more desperately than he would like. 

“And I am your superior.” Holdo hold her ground, “and I am telling you no.” Poe rolls his eyes and looks past Holdo. Leia is standing by a console fixated on a spot on the hologram it’s transmitting. Poe can see a number of red dots blinking slowly forward. Poe’s stomach drops.

“We were followed.” He says, looking back at Finn, who is transfixed on the hologram map. 

“No, commander. We believe we were found, not followed. Just a few rogue TIE-Fighters.” Holdo says, glancing back at the console. “We dispatched some of our own ships to get rid of them before they can transmit our location. It’s under control now.”

“What happens if they do transmit our location?” Finn asks her apprehensively.

“We’re touching down on Crait to refuel. We won’t be able to stop down for long.” Holdo turns her attention fully to Finn with a smile. The sudden change in her disposition throws Poe off, and he turns to glance at Finn. “Neither of you are cleared for active duty, but I’d rather keep you busy than have two bees in my ear all the way to the planet surface.” She observes both men slowly, thinking. “Go make yourselves busy, preparing supplies for landing. I’m sure there’s something in the hangar that needs loading.”

“Fine. At least it’s something.” Poe sighs, and resigns himself to his new post, Finn following beside him.


	3. 8.3

“Listen, Finn. Holdo’s wrong. There can’t be rogue fighters, just hanging around exactly where we come out of hyperspace? It doesn’t make sense.” Poe says as they walk towards the hangar. “I need to get in my ship so when more First Order ships show up, we aren’t taken by surprise.” As they turn a corner Poe breaks into a run towards the hangar. 

“Poe, you can’t go against orders again!” Finn says, matching Poe’s pace. “It’s reckless! And dumb!” Poe ignores him and turns into the hangar. Finn catches him and grabs his hand. Poe turns to look at him. 

“Finn!” Poe pulls slightly, but Finn’s much stronger and holds his ground. 

“Poe, why are you so desperate to get yourself killed in that ship?” Finn says, his tone shifting to anger. “There’s no danger right now, look, the fighters are already coming back in.” Finn turns them back towards the window, where they can see the entrance to an adjoining ship, where the x-wing are entering their hangar. “You were given a rest after an incredibly tough mission, don’t be so desperate to go back out. There will be more battles soon enough.” Finn pulls Poe in, and touches their foreheads together.

“Okay, okay. You’re right.” Poe resigns himself and sighs. There’s not much Finn couldn’t convince him of from this proximity, their foreheads so close together. It’s amazing how quickly this is feeling familiar to Poe. 

“You guys aren’t authorized to be here.” A voice comes from the corner of the hangar. A small woman in a mechanic’s jumper emerges from behind a pile of loose equipment. “No one is supposed to be in the hangar until a flight alarm is rung.” 

“You’re here.” Poe turns to face the unknown girl. She smirks and walks towards them. Despite her stature, she doesn’t waver from Poe’s gaze. 

“I’m on deserter duty. You know I’ve had to stun three today?” She says, pulling a stun wand from her belt. “That’s not you though, right Dameron?” Poe blinks at his name, who was this tiny woman?

“Of course not, who – how?” He stammers slightly.

“You’re Poe Dameron. And you’re Finn! Me and Paige – my sister – we were obsessed with your story, and Rey. It’s all anyone could talk about on base for months. You’re basically Resistance heroes.” She says, peering past Poe to Finn. She might as well have cartoon hearts emerging from her eyes, which Poe doesn’t like one bit. He instinctively moves closer to Finn. 

“Oh wow, thank you. That’s nice of you to say.” Finn, ever the charmer, says. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Rose. Rose Tico.” The woman says excitedly. “So, what are you two doing here?” The two men glance awkwardly at each other, hoping the other decides to speak first.

“Vice-Admiral Holdo told us to come down and help with preparing supplies for landing.” Finn says, smiling. Poe nods.

“That’s news to me.” Rose says, uncertainly. “I suppose I can find something for you guys to do until we’re on Crait, which honestly should be any minute now.” 

“You said you and your sister talked about us. Where is she?” Poe chimes in, hoping to distract her. He matches Finn’s smile although neither of them seems to be convincing the girl at all.

“She was a gunner on the Cobalt Hammer.” Rose says quietly, looking directly at Poe. His stomach sinks and at a loss for words stammers awkwardly until Finn rescues him. 

“I’m so sorry, Rose. I know she must have been really brave.” He says, reaching a hand to her shoulder in comfort. She turns to smile at him.

“Thanks Finn.” She says quietly.

“I’m so sorry, Rose.” Poe finally manages to get out a pathetic apology. He knows it sounds like too little, too late, but the shame that has built in his stomach since he landed his ship is pooling over now. 

“I’m not the only one who lose someone today.” Rose says, sniffing slightly. “That’s what happens, in a war. At least she destroyed the dreadnought. Right, Poe?” She eyes him coldly. He looks away ashamed, the dread increasing in the pit of his stomach. “You two should go, no one’s supposed to be here.” She collects herself and nods towards the door. Anxious to be away from the grieving face of his day’s mistake. Poe heads towards the door. Finn lingers a moment longer. 

“Nice to meet you, Rose.” He says, “I’ll see you around.” She nods, with a small smile at Finn. Poe feels the jealously return, which he’s ashamed of too. Finn joins him outside the hangar.

“Finn. What have I done?” He says, horrified. “All those people. It’s my fault.”

“Poe, you did what you thought was the right thing. The First Order lost a dreadnought, that’s not nothing.” Finn steps towards him, “Rose’s sister, everyone on those bombers knew what they signed up for. Don’t blame yourself.” Poe feels his eyes threaten to pool over and he collapses his head into Finn’s shoulder in a tight embrace.


	4. 8.4

On Crait, Poe is summoned to the General’s quarters. Although Poe doesn’t know what sort of quarters Leia managed to get together in the minimal time they’ve been there, he figures he might be out of the doghouse by now. He walks into a small room off the main hangar. It’s run down, like everything else on Crait. Leia has set up a small makeshift office, various computer components currently being installed. Once Poe knocks at the entranceway, Leia dismisses the officers installing equipment. 

“Poe, come in, please.” Leia says, not looking up from the tablet she’s holding.

“General.” Poe says and steps into the room, waiting for Leia to speak first.

“Poe, listen. What you did today, I understand your intentions. You’re an excellent pilot. It’s why you’re so vital to the resistance. But you’re a commander, and you need to be a leader. And sometimes that means following protocol.” Leia says sternly. “The harsh truth is that lives were lost today that didn’t need to be.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Poe says, eyes fixed on the floor. “I made a judgement call in battle. Those pilots and bombers died to destroy the dreadnought. I didn’t know the sacrifice would be as bad as it was.” He sits back on a stack on a stack of crates looks to Leia, her eyes full of sympathy. 

“I know. But Poe, we’re not a large army. We need every ship we have, and we need to use them wisely.” Leia comes and sits next to Poe. “I see you becoming a general, Poe. And I’m not going to be around forever. I need to know I’m leaving our movement in good hands.” Poe looks over at her in disbelief, but her gaze is confident and unmoving. 

“You can’t be serious.” He laughs, “I can’t. The others, Holdo, Ackbar. They would never accept that.” Poe puts his hands on his beard, which has grown in slightly he last shaved on D’Qaar. 

“You’re more respected than this latest transgression would suggest.” Leia says, “when it comes down to it, Holdo thinks highly of you. And Ackbar is quite fond of your charm.” Leia grins at him, he just shakes his head.

“That’s surprising. I cannot read Ackbar at all.” Poe says.

“You learn.” Leia pats his shoulder. “But Poe, let this business with the dreadnought be a lesson. An expensive lesson but learn from it. That’s what failure is for. It’s our biggest teacher.” She looks into his eyes, a calm sternness only a mother can possess. He nods and leans in for one of her rare hugs. 

“Thank you, Leia.” Poe whispers into her shoulder. She releases him from the hug. “This whole ordeal has been humbling, to say the least.”

“Good. And now that I can officially put you back on duty, time to play catch up.” Leia says.

“Were we tracked through hyperspace?” Poe immediately asks. Leia lets a small laugh escape.

“Maybe I don’t need to catch you up.” She says, “We have reason to believe we might have been. If the First Order has that technology, then we’re truly in trouble.” She takes a second to pause and sigh.

“Well, what do we do?” Poe asks, at a loss of ideas himself.

“We’re refueling here. Hopefully enough to get far away again. Before the First Order gets here and tracks us again. “Leia says, “Right now, we’re just running.” Poe nods nervously, and is about to reply when Kaydel Connix rushes in.

“General, Commander. The Millennium Falcon is touching down in the main hangar.”


	5. 8.5

Poe has to stop himself from running and instead keep pace with the older General. They walk briskly from the small room to the hangar, the doors of which have been jammed. Poe makes a note to get that fixed in case the First Order arrives sooner than they can leave. He looks over the room and sees Finn appear from another corridor. He walks to meet him in front of the Falcon’s landing ramp.

“What’s she doing back already?” Poe asks Finn, but he shrugs. Poe glances behind them at the small audience the Falcon’s arrival has attracted. He notices Rose standing in the entry of the corridor Finn had emerged from. She’s staring him down and it punches the guilt in his gut. He tries to smile, but it feels inauthentic and she does not return it. 

“Rey!” Finn shouts, and runs up the ramp once the door opens and Rey appears. He picks her up and spins her back down the ramp. She laughs as he lowers her next to Poe, and the three of them are reunited in a hug. 

“Rey, it’s so good to see you.” Poe says in the hug and gives them both an extra squeeze. 

“It’s nice to see you too.” Rey says, beaming. “Finn! I’m so glad you’re good, and awake!”

“Me too, me too.” Finn smiles. Poe looks at his two friends finally reunited as their hug is toppled over by the large furry figure of Chewbacca wrapping them all up in a bear hug. They all laugh as their weight is suddenly shifted to the floor. Chewy is the first to stand, and he runs over to Leia to greet her with equal enthusiasm. Poe laughs as he stands back up. He looks up at the Falcon’s ramp as another figure appears. A cloaked and hooded figure he doesn’t recognize, and he instinctively reaches for his blaster. It’s only when Leia steps forward that he relaxes.

“Luke.” She whispers. Poe joins the rest of the hangar in stunned silence. The figure drops his hood and looks toward the crowd. He’s aged since the last time Poe saw him, years ago on Yavin IV. His full beard and long hair symptoms of his isolation. Poe glances towards Leia. Her eyes swimming in grief, in happiness. 

“Princess.” Luke says, a small smile crossing his face. Leia walks up to him slowly. The entire hangar holding their breath. She finally reaches Luke on the ramp. Pulling her hand back, she slaps him dramatically. The entire hangar gasps.

“Okay, the soap opera is over!” Holdo emerges from the crowd. “Everyone has their orders and things to do, off you go.” She says, and the crowd disperses. Poe looks from Leia and Luke to Finn and Rey. They’re both still staring shocked at Leia and Luke. C-3PO hobbles over, with his impeccable timing.

“Master Luke!” He exclaims and wanders up the ramp.

“I need to talk to you two.” Rey whispers, “in private.”

“Follow me.” Poe says, and leads them to the room him and Leia were in moments earlier. 

“What’s up?” Finn asks concerned, “Why did you come back so soon?”

“Yeah, you a Jedi already?” Poe adds, smiling slightly. Rey shakes her head, unappreciative of his joke. 

“Guys, something happened, and it really spooked me. I wanted nothing more than to talk to you two about it.” Rey starts, “then both me and Luke felt a disturbance in the force, so we came here. But guys, I need you not to judge me.” 

“What happened, Rey?” Finn says and sits next to her on the crates. 

“It’s going to sound crazy.” Rey says, looking directly ahead. Poe crosses the room to stand with his friends, concerned. 

“Rey, what happened?” He says.

“I think – I don’t know how to put it.” She says flustered. “I have some sort of connection with Kylo Ren, I keep seeing him, and we talk. It’s this weird force thing, I think. But it scares me.” Finn and Poe look at each other, slightly concerned. Poe doesn’t know how the force works but he’s sure this isn’t usual. 

“Weird force thing? What?” Finn says, looking at her perplexed.

“Okay, so I was in my hut after training. Then suddenly he was in front of me. Only he wasn’t really. I could see him, and he could see me, but we couldn’t see each others’ surroundings.” She says, “Luke couldn’t explain it and I’m worried.” She leans her head on Finn’s shoulder. He pulls her into a hug. “He’s so evil. I mean, he killed Han and orchestrated the First Order. What if this means I’m somehow evil too?”

“Rey, that’s ridiculous.” Poe says, “you don’t have an evil bone in your body.” Rey looks up at him, desperation in her face.

“Poe. He’s in my head.” She says, her voice breaking. “It’s too much. It’s all too much.” She cries into Finn’s shoulder. “I’m trying to train in the force, and he’s always right there. I feel like I’m going crazy.” Rey closes her eyes and sinks further into Finn’s embrace. He looks up to Poe, helpless. This is so beyond either of their capabilities to offer up a solution for their friend. Suddenly, they’re interrupted by Leia and Luke walking in. 

“Oh, hello.” Luke says as he walks towards the far side of the room. “Rey, are these your friends you were so desperate to get back to?” He says smiling. Finn eyes him nervously. Poe looks back at Leia who stays in the entrance, her arms crossed sternly. 

“Leave us the room, please. I need to catch up with my brother.” Leia says, her tone not inviting questions. Finn and Rey stand up and Poe joins them as they walk out of the room.


	6. 8.6

“Red Alert! Red Alert!” The alarm blares over the speakers on the base. Poe runs to the hangar, hoping for an update on the mysterious blaring alarms. He didn’t even know that systems was up and functional on Crait. Holdo and Leia are hunched over a tablet, Ackbar is shouting out orders to various officers and personnel. 

“Poe! Over here!” Leia calls him over. As he joins them at the tablet he smiles awkwardly at Holdo, who simply nods back.

“The First Order has breached the system.” Holdo states, wasting no time. “We’ve begun evacuation procedures, but we have to prepare for a defensive attack.” She continues not looking up from the tablet displaying a map of their current system. Several red lights blink closer and closer to their location.

“How many are there?” Poe asks.

“A few stardestroyers, we believe it’s the same crew from D’Qaar, minus a dreadnought.” Leia says and Poe catches a small smile cross her face. He nods slowly. “We’re going to evacuate the majority of our personnel on our three main transports. Poe, you will lead Black Squadron in a defensive line to get us all to hyperspace.” Poe nods, not wanting to separate from his friends but knowing its where he’s needed most. Just then, Finn, Rose, and Rey run up frantically. 

“We can’t afford a shooting match with a stardestroyer right now!” Finn says, out of breath. Rose and Rey nod next to him. 

“You’re right, Finn. That’s why we need the Falcon to act as bait.” Leia says quietly. “Distract the stardestroyer so our transports can hopefully escape undetected.”

“Black Squadron will be our defensive line if we need it, but hopefully we won’t.” Holdo adds, “The First Order hates that Falcon, we’re hoping that’s enough to keep them away from us.”

“Leia, can I request I go with them on the Falcon?” Poe asks, not looking up from the blinking lights on the tablet. He has no good reason to, but he doesn’t want to separate from Finn in a major battle again. Not after what happened on starkiller base.

“We need a good pilot if we’re gonna maneuver around the First Order fighters.” Rey says, “so I think we should take the best in the resistance.” Poe looks up at her, she’s smiling confidently at him.

“Jessika Pava can take the lead with Black Squadron.” Poe adds, looking over to Leia who’s eyeing them all thoughtfully. She finally nods slowly.

“Okay, Poe go with the Falcon then. We will pass on the orders to Pava.” Leia says.

“Got it, where do we reconvene?” Poe asks.

“The new base on Ajan Kloss. Luke has the coordinates; he will come with you.” Leia says, “make sure you aren’t followed. We cannot afford another evacuation.” Holdo says. 

“Okay, see you on the other side.” Poe nods, and he walks off towards the hangar with Finn, Rose, and Rey behind him. Poe looks over at Finn and the two men clasp hands instinctively. 

“I can’t believe we’re gonna be bait.” Finn whispers, “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“If it were any other ship, I’d agree with you, but the First Order wants the Falcon destroyed.” A new voice comes up behind them and matches their pace, Luke joins them. 

“I hope you’re right.” Finn says as the group reaches the Falcon in the base’s main hangar. Chewy, Rey, and Rose get to work preparing the Falcon for take-off. Poe walks up the ramp and heads to the cockpit. He looks over the controls and begins to make sure everything is in order. He shakes his head, not believing he’s finally going to get to fly this ship. It feels like a dream from his childhood. He turns around to smile excitingly at Finn who just chuckles in return.

“There are so many repairs that this ship needs.” Rose says as she walks into the cockpit and stands next to Finn, “but I think this is as good as it’s gonna get right now.” Chewy growls in agreement as he crosses over to the co-pilot seat.

“Okay everyone, to their positions.” Poe says, “Finn, you good to go to the guns.” He asks, recalling the last time they were here on Jakku. Finn nods, kneels down to kiss Poe quickly on the cheek and runs off towards the gunner. Poe glances over to Chewy who’s smirking at him. Poe just shakes his head and turns his attention back to the control panel. Poe then suddenly stands up and looks behind him at Finn who’s heading down the Falcon hall towards the guns. Finn looks back as well, a nervous smirk smeared across his face. Poe smiles back and without thinking he runs down the hall and jumps into Finn’s arms for a huge hug. Finn catches him and lifts him into the air and pulls him in for a kiss. Poe meets his enthusiasm equally, not wanting to leave this embrace. 

“Oi! Lover boys! We haven’t evacuated yet. Let’s keep our tongues to ourselves!” Luke shouts down the hallway. Poe chuckles and tears himself away from Finn.

“What was that for?” Finn laughs, holding Poe so he can’t get too far.

“Be careful, I’m worried about you.” Poe confesses. Finn leans in for a quick peck then heads into the gunner compartment. 

“We got this, Poe.” Finn adds quickly before disappearing down the shoot.

“Poe! Get back here.” Luke calls down the hall. Poe swallows his nerves and pushes the worst-case scenarios running through his head to the back. He crosses the small freighter back to the cockpit. He takes the pilot position and gets a feel for the controls. A little different from his X-wing, but he can fly anything. Poe feels a hand clasps his shoulder, and he looks up into the small calm face of Rose. He smiles nervously, unsure of where the two of them stand. She simply nods, a small gesture of support.

“We got this, right?” She says, her eyes betraying her fear.

“Definitely.” He says, deciding that of their small group he has to be the confident one. She nods again and then stares straight out of the window as the Crait surface slowly disappears beneath them.


	7. 8.7

Poe focuses on the controls as the Falcon approaches the looming figure of a star destroyer up ahead. He’s coming to terms with the sheer insanity of their plan and if anyone but Leia had suggested it he would questioned it more, and now looking into the face of the giant ship ahead he wonders if he should have anyways. He could have been with Black Squadron escorting the resistance fleet, but would that have been any better? Poe takes a deep breath and continues forward trying to push his uneasiness aside.

“That’s Kylo Ren’s ship.” Rey says suddenly as they approach. She’s seated behind Chewy, watching the ship ahead nervously.

“How do you know?” Rose asks, not masking her fear in anyway now. 

“A feeling.” Rey says suddenly, looking down at the Falcon’s control. Poe shifts nervously in his seat, still uneasy about Rey’s recently revealed connection to the terrifying figure of Ren. He shudders at his own memory of his last interaction with the man.

“Don’t get distracted.” Poe says, mostly to himself. “We have to divert attention. Fly low and close, Chewy.” He looks over to his co-pilot, who lets out a low growl in response. The Falcon keeps its trajectory forward. Poe switched the Comm on. “Finn, you good down there?”

“On the lookout for any TIE fighters.” Finn says. 

“Good. Keep on it.” Poe turns to look back down the hall, towards where he knows Finn was. Luke has moved to the bench, sitting so still. Fucking Jedi, Poe thinks to himself. He’s probably meditating so Poe just leaves him be. 

“Falcon come in, please. Poe, you there?” Leia’s voice comes in on his headrest. 

“Coming in, General. We’re on course.” Poe responds, “How’s the evacuation?”

“We think we’re undetected for now. Black Squadron is on standby in case we need some defense.” Leia says, Poe nods silently. “Stay on course, Poe.” 

“Roger that, General.” Poe says and turns off his Comm. The group watches as they slowly get closer and closer to the looming space craft. Suddenly an alarm goes off on Chewy’s side of the control panel and he roars nervously. 

“We’re being pulled in!” Poe shouts out. “They’ve disabled our controls! I can’t do anything!” He helplessly flicks some switches, but nothing happens. Loud footsteps coming from behind signals Finn has come out from the gunner. He emerges next to Rey. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, looking from Rey to Poe. Poe hands are flying across the control panel, switching every knob frantically to no avail. Chewy tries to help, but both pilots are completely at a loss. 

“It’s Kylo.” Luke’s voice travels from the bench he’s sitting on. “He sensed us coming and is pulling us in.” Poe stands from the pilot’s chair and turns to face the old Jedi. He glances at Finn, his eyes mirroring Poe’s own fear.

“So, what’s the plan then?” Finn asks, “we can’t just be captured.” Poe shakes his head and turns on his Comm.

“General! General! Come in!” He says, “General, we’re being pulled into the star destroyer. Please come in.” But the only response he receives is static.

“They’ve jammed our signal!” Poe slams his fist against the back of the pilot chair. Rose closes her eyes in frustration while Rey and Finn exchange nervous glances. 

“He only wants me and Rey.” Luke says, his calm demeanor only exasperates Poe’s frustrations.

“Well the First Order wants the rest of us.” He snaps back. “Rose, Finn, with me! We’re gonna fight off whatever is waiting for us out there.” Poe stomps out of the cockpit, not wanting to sit helplessly while the destroyer pulls them in. 

“We can’t fight on entire star destroyer’s worth of stormtroopers.” Finn says back, his voice broken. Poe stops to hold him by the shoulder. The two exchange a look, Poe trying to be strong and supportive, Finn full of doubt and fear but a veil of bravery masks both.  
“Only Kylo waits for us on deck.” Luke says matter-of-factly. “The three of you and Chewy should hide below deck.” He stands up, straightening his robes. “Go, now. Trust me.” Poe eyes him uncertainly.

“And what do we do, while you three fight it out? What if you’re captured?” Poe shouts, Luke’s demeanour finally pushing him over the edge.

“We’re in the hangar!” Rey’s frantic voice comes from the cockpit interrupting whatever response Luke had for him. Chewy runs out, loading his crossbow. “Luke! He’s there, he’s waiting for us.” Rey runs in behind Chewy, looking for Luke. Poe observes the two of them, knowing there are levels to their connection he just isn’t picking up on. 

“Chewy.” Luke steps forward to stop the large furry figure from toppling him over to get to the door. “Poe, please trust me.” The old man’s calmness seems so sincere that Poe finally resigns. He nods and follows Finn and Rose to an opening in the floor to hide out below.

“I don’t like this.” Finn says out loud what Poe’s thinking. He breathes deeply as Chewy jumps in behind him and the group is left hidden as they hear the footsteps of Rey and Luke get further and further away. Poe stands at the ready, eyes fixed on the hatch above them. Rose and Finn on either side of him, holding guns. Chewy hovers behind them, his crossbow at the ready.

“I don’t like this either, buddy.” Poe whispers. “We’re sitting ducks.” 

“We can’t just let Rey go out there alone!” Finn whispers back, Rose steps forward to face them. 

“Luke told us clearly to stay hidden.” She stumbles her words. “We should follow his order.”

“Orders? Luke isn’t resistance. And I’m not a Jedi.” Finn says as he pulls open the hatch. “I’m helping Rey.”

“Luke Skywalker? Not Resistance?” Rose says in disbelief. “Have you not heard all the stories? None of us would be here without what Luke did.” 

“If he’s this great rebel hero, where has he been? Where was he when all this was being built?” Finn says from outside the hatch, looking down at the rest of them. Poe gulps nervously, unsure of what he should do. “I’m going to protect our friend, not just sit here and wait to be captured.” Finn looks directly at Poe, his eyes unwavering in their determination. 

“Well you’re not going alone.” Poe says as he jumps to pull himself out of the hatch too. Finn helps him part of the way up and the two stumble slightly once they’re both standing. Finn holds Poe up, grabs his hand and squeezes it.

“Thank you, Poe.” Finn smiles nervously. His mind clearly elsewhere.

“We might have to shoot some stormtroopers out there. Are you gonna be okay?” Poe whispers thinking back to Finn’s breakdown on the Falcon after escaping Maz’s cantina.

“If it’s shoot or be shot, I’ll do what I have to do.” He says, absently. Poe gives his shoulder a squeeze and pushes their foreheads together. “Maybe some are like me? Looking for a way out,” He adds in a barely audible whisper.

“Maybe, buddy. Hopefully we’ll find time to chat with them.” Poe says, trying to be optimistic but knowing their chances of converting any troopers was next to none. 

“We did.” Finn says, looking up earnestly at Poe in that way which shoots him right through the heart. Poe smiles and nods, taking Finn’s cheek in his hand. Finn nuzzles into it and closes his eyes. Poe takes a selfish moment to appreciate the sheer luck it took for Finn to find him on the Star Destroyer many moons ago.

“Okay fine lover boys, let’s go!” Rose says pulling herself out of the hatch. “You convinced me.” She throws her arms up in frustration. Chewy emerges from the hatch behind her, grumbling softly. 

“Great, everyone, follow me.” Finn says and leads the group tot eh landing ramp of the Falcon. It’s already lowered, and Poe can hear the distant voices of Luke and Kylo Ren, but he can’t quite make out what they’re saying. They hide on either side of the door as Poe tries to get a better sense of what’s happening on the ground.

“Search the ship!” Kylo’s voice booms. Poe leans back against the wall as footsteps approach up the ramp. He looks over at Finn, who looks oddly calm despite the sudden change in their circumstances. Rose on the other hand is panicking and she hits the button to close the ramp while troopers are coming in.

“Rose!” Poe shouts, but it’s too late. The ramp is lifting up, Poe reaches for his blaster but before he can get it out one of the troopers lose their balance and stumble off the ramp as it’s raised. The other also tumbles but falls forward into the entrance of the Falcon as the ramp closes shut. Poe turns his blaster on them as they shuffle to their knees and puts their hands up.

“Don’t shoot!” They say frantically, “Please! You’re FN-1287, right? The one that escaped?” They turn to look at Finn. Their helmeted face giving no trace of emotion but their voice giving away their desperation.

“It’s Finn now.” Finn steps forward, his hand still on his blaster. The trooper scrambles to remove their helmet which causes both Poe and Finn to lower their weapon.

“TZ-1719.” The trooper says, lowering her helmet to reveal thick, curly hair framing a small oval face. Her brown eyes are panicked but determined. “We don’t have long. Hide! I’ll tell Kylo Ren it’s all clear, that I shot the only people on board. Then he’ll take your companions away and I’ll come back and we can formulate a plan.” She stands up and puts her helmet on. “Hide!” She repeats and the shock foursome return to their previous hideout.

“We’re trusting her?” Poe whispers. He flinches slightly as he hears the trooper’s blaster go off behind them as she shoots a loose piece of equipment which causes Chewy to snarl as his ship is further damaged. The trooper turns back to nod at them as she heads back towards the ramp.

“Yes. She sees a way out, and we need a lifeline here.” Finn whispers back. Poe nods slowly, knowing Finn must see himself in this stormtrooper. Poe holds his breath and hopes that he’s right as they descend back into the hatch.


	8. 8.8

A shuffle overhead indicates that someone has entered the Falcon. only one set of footsteps, Poe notes, which he takes as a good sign. The grates overhead is lifted, and the girl from before appears, staring down at them underneath her helmet. 

“Okay, all clear, come up.” She moves out of the way so everyone can climb up out of their hiding spot. 

“Where’s Rey and Luke?” Finn asks immediately.

“Kylo Ren took them to Snoke’s chamber.” She says as she places her helmet on the table and looks to Finn. He smiles softly at her and she blushes and looks back down. Witnessing this, Poe feels a surge of jealousy much to his own horror.

“Do you have a name? Or anything we can call you?” Poe asks, breaking the tension that was building between Finn and their new acquaintance and shaking off his own feelings he’s slightly ashamed of. He knows this woman shares a common history with Finn and that he needs to just relax, a bit. The stress of feeling so helpless in their current situation might be getting to him.

“Some of the others call me Jannah. When Commanders aren’t around.” She says, smiling at Poe.

“There’s others?” Finn says hopefully. Poe marvels at the implications of Jannah’s revelation, Finn might not be alone.

“Of course.” Jannah laughs. “We’re all stolen children; you think that makes for a loyal army?” Finn laughs at this. The rest of the group watches their exchange feeling like they’re eavesdropping on an extremely private shared experience. 

“What’s the plan?” Rose interjects, “Sorry I get that this is an intimate moment, but we’re on an enemy ship and our two friends are walking into lair of the most dangerous man in the universe.”

“We can help!” My company – if you’ll take us with you.” Jannah says quickly. 

“You need a way out of here.” Finn says, smiling.

“So do you. So, this is the plan. There’s a supply closet just across the hangar. You all pose as troopers with me. We’ll meet up with my company and get us to Snoke’s chamber.” Jannah says quickly, Poe nods following along. 

“Chewy and BB-8 can stay with the ship, have it on stand-by.” Poe chimes in. “I have a feeling we’ll need a quick getaway.” Jannah looks to him and nods. Chewy grumbles in agreement and BB-8 beeps along. 

Jannah puts her helmet on and steps out on the ramp. Another Stormtrooper walks out to meet her. Poe watches as they both turn back towards the Falcon. Jannah gestures forward and they all run out of the ship. Poe looks around the star destroyer hangar. His mind automatically goes to the last time he was in a similar situation. The fear rises in his chest, but he tries to shake it. Finn looks over to him as they cross the hangar. He gives him a supportive nod. This probably wasn’t easy for him either. Jannah opens a supply closet and gestures them all in. There are rows and rows of trooper uniforms. Once they’re all inside the other trooper close the door. They turn around and takes off their helmet. 

“This is Forten.” Jannah says beneath her helmet. 

“Hi, so we’re getting out then?” The newcomer says. He’s a tall, older man maybe around Poe’s age. Jannah nods and begins to hand out uniforms. Poe grabs one and puts it on. The cold metal is constricting and uncomfortable. 

“How does anyone fight in these?” Rose says as she stumbles slightly. Before long, everyone is assembled in uniform. Poe puts his helmet on. The viewfinder is a little too high for him, or maybe that’s the way they all are. That would explain why no stormtroopers can ever shoot straight. 

“Here’s the plan: our company is currently stationed outside Snoke’s chamber. We actually have a code for an escape so once we’re there we’ll get the guards stationed to begin the plan to assemble everyone in the hangar.” Forten begins. “Jannah and I will guard the door and you will barge in, get your friend and run back to the Falcon.” 

“What’s the interior of Snoke’s chamber like? We need to prepare.” Poe asks.

“Stormtroopers aren’t permitted inside. He has his own guard.” Jannah says. “We don’t know.”

“So, once we’re inside we might get found out right away.” Finn adds, “whatever’s in there we’re gonna need to adapt quickly.”

“So let’s get on with it.” Rose says, “Luke and Rey need us.” They all line up in pairs. Poe lines up next to Finn, flanking at him through his helmet. Jannah and Forten take the lead, Rose stand between the pairs. 

“You okay?” Poe whispers, “you know, putting the uniform back on again?”

“If it helps save Rey.” Finn answers quietly, turning his helmeted face to look at Poe. “It’s weird seeing you in the uniform.”

“Doesn’t suit me?” Poe tries to joke, to bring light to the situation. 

“It shouldn’t suit anyone.” Finn responds in a monotone voice as the group leaves the closet. Poe keeps pace with Finn, trying to match his gait. Luckily, they don’t cross paths with anyone but a single droid who pays them no mind. Still, Poe’s stomach is in his throat. The long, sterile hallways of the star destroyer feel imposing and threatening, even more so now than when Poe was captured on Jakku. From behind his viewfinder, the walls seem to be closing in on him. Poe tries to shake his uneasiness. They turn a corner and are met with a closed door flanked by two troopers.

“Code 357.” Jannah says to the two guards. They look at each other, then back to Jannah.

“What?” One of them says, “Jannah, are you serious? 357?”

“Seriously. We’re getting out.” Forten says, “if we hurry. Alert the rest of the company.” The two troopers nod and run off. Jannah and Forten turn to take their places. They nod in unison to the remaining trio. 

“Go, and good luck.” Jannah whispers as she opens the door for them, and they’re swallowed up by the deep, red walls of Snoke’s chamber.


	9. 8.9

Poe, Rose, and Finn duck behind a wall along the edge of the room as soon as they enter. The center of the room is raised as if on a stage which luckily creates a decent hiding spot for their group. The ceiling is tall and the room wide and circular, Luke and Rey are in the centre along with Kylo Ren. The looming figure of Snoke is at the edge sitting in an elaborate throne. Poe pulls off his helmet and shakes out his hair. Rose does the same. Finn pulls his off slowly, listening intently to the conversation happening in the middle of the room. 

“I failed you, Ben. It’s time to come home.” Luke says solemnly, “Rey senses there’s still good in you, your mother does too.”

“You’re wrong!” Kylo Ren says, unsheathing his lightsaber.

“Skywalker, you weak old man.” Snoke laughs, then chokes.

“Bit of the pot calling the kettle black there, Snoke.” Luke retorts, hand reaching for his saber. He pulls it out and Rey follows suit. From his vantage point, Poe can only see the Jedi’s feet without revealing their position. 

“Silly, old, washed-up Jedi. Such a pity the Jedi end with you two pitiful specimens.” Snoke continues in his slow monotone drawl, “Kylo Ren, this is your destiny, end the Jedi order.”

“Please! I know who you are and this isn’t it!” Ret cries out. “I’ve seen inside your head, there’s still good there.” Poe glances to Finn and the two exchange worried glances. Poe looks out around their hideout, there are five guards surrounding the throne and its immediate area. They should have no problems taking them out, it’s the powerful, dark force users Poe’s concerned about. 

“You know nothing, Rey from nowhere.” A voice calls out, Poe realizes Kylo Ren has taken off his mask and underneath is a sullen looking young man. An older version of the Ben Solo he saw on Yavin IV in his youth. Poe’s thoughts are interrupted as Rey cries out and the clash of lightsaber on lightsaber begins. Poe holds Finn down when he tries to run out. He shakes his head and puts his finger to his lips. They have to find an opportune moment to intervene. Suddenly, Rey is sent flying past them and against the outer wall of the chamber. She hits the wall hard and collapses to the floor. Finn crawls towards her and lifts her up to lay on his lap. 

“Finn.” Rey whispers softly, blinking slowly.

“You’ve lost, old man. You lost your Jedi order, your last apprentice, and now your life.” Kylo Ren shouts out.

“Killing me won’t bring you the peace you seek.” Luke says calmly. “I will haunt you just like your father does.”

“Do it, Ren. End the Jedi. Now.” Snoke growls from his throne. Poe looks from Finn and Rey to the center of the room and as if in slow motion, Luke lifts both his arms up, turning his lightsaber off and Kylo Ren is swinging down on him. Rey regains consciousness just in time to stand and shout out for Luke. But it’s too late. Luke falls to the floor, his lightsaber clamoring across the tile. Finn stands as Rey limps towards Ren, lightsaber lit, her anger palpable. Before anyone else can move, Ren turns around and sends his lightsaber straight through Snoke. Shocked, Snoke reaches out but his body is bisected, and his torso topples over onto the floor. The whole room is at a standstill. Kylo Ren turns to Rey. 

“Join me.” He says. Finn and Poe drop all pretense of hiding and hop up onto the main area of the room. Rose still stays behind the wall, facing the main entrance blaster at the ready. “Leave your pathetic friends behind.” Finn lurches forward but Poe grabs him by the hand and holds him back.

“Never!” Rey cries out.

“Let’s kill the old order and begin our own. We can destroy the past; it doesn’t matter anymore.” Ren says again, basically shouting at this point. Rey takes a defensive stance, and Ren reignites his lightsaber, matching her stance. “Be with me or die with your old man.”

“No!” Finn pushes Poe’s hand off and reaches out for Rey. Out of nowhere, Luke’s lightsaber flies through the air and lands in Finn’s outstretched hand. Poe’s heart skips a beat, and he exchanges looks of disbelief with Rose. Finn stands stunned, just as surprise as everyone else in the room. Then, determination replaces all other expressions on his face and he runs forward to meet Rey in the middle of the room.

“Finn!” Rey says, smiling back at her friend. The two of them turn to face Kylo Ren. Poe and Rose split up and go around the circular room and begin taking shots at the guards that are now flanking Ren, their new leader. Kylo Ren looks around in dismay, then back to Rey and Finn.

“I killed the last Jedi. You two are no more than pretenders. This will be easy work.” He swings his lightsaber down, but Finn meets and blocks it. Rey spins around and strikes his other arm. Poe tries to keep an eye on what Finn’s doing but is focused on taking down the remaining guards. Rose turns out to be a good shot and takes out three in a row. She cheers out loud as she shoots one down and only stops to give Poe an encouraging nod. Only two more, then Ren is the only one preventing their escape. Poe and Rose meet on the other side of the chamber, once the last guard is down. Rose, breathing heavily pats him on the back and the two of them turn to face the duelling lightsabers, blasters at the ready. Ren is surrounded and Poe thinks he may be gaining out. Rey swings her saber down on his arm and slices it clean off, still clutching his lightsaber. Ren cries out and falls to his knees, Finn and Rey move back slowly away from him. 

“We could have been something!” Kylo Ren cries out. “Rey, we could have had it all, we could have ruled the galaxy.” He looks almost pathetic, a pleading man on his knees before Rey. Rey steps forward slowly towards him again, tears slowly streaming down her face, her arms shaking with adrenaline. 

“You killed Han, and now Luke.” Rey says through tears, “I could never betray them and join you.” Poe and Rose run up to join their friends, blasters pointed at Kylo Ren. Poe’s not trusting even a one-armed Kylo Ren not do some serious damage.

“We have to go.” Poe says, “Rey, Finn. Let’s go.” He places his hand on Finn’s shoulder. Rey cries out and strikes Kylo Ren across the chest. He falls over, unconscious. 

“Come on.” Rey says wiping tears, and the group runs out of the room, leaving Ren behind.


	10. 8.10

Jannah and Forten are still guarding the entrance way when the group runs out to meet them. Luckily, there’s no one else in the hall. Poe stops to catch his breath, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Rey nearly runs into him as she keeps running. They both stumble slightly.

“Poe! Keep running! What are you doing?” She turns to face Jannah and Forten and steps back in defense. 

“Rey, stop! It’s okay, they’re with us!” Finn says reaching out to her and lowering her lightsaber. She blinks slowly and nods.

“Finn! Luke’s lightsaber – how, how did you?” She starts excitedly.

“I don’t know! I reached out for you and it just came to me.” Finn matches her excited energy. 

“Where’s the other Jedi?” Jannah asks, interrupting their excitement. 

“Can we do all this chatting once we’re in the Falcon and away from here?” Rose says, peering out behind the corner into the next hall. “There’s still an escape to pull off.”

“I agree with Rose.” Poe says, “Jannah, Forten lead the way.” Poe nods to the two troopers, everyone puts their helmets back on and surround Rey who is a little shaken by their synchronized plan she hadn't been privy to.

“Rey, give me your light saber.” Finn whispers from behind his helmet. Rey begins to protest. “Prisoners can’t be armed, and we don’t have time to argue.” He cuts her off, and Rey hands him her weapon reluctantly. Finn clips in on his belt next to Luke’s. Poe eyes him admirably. Even in his stormtrooper suit, Poe swoons for how badass the sabers make Finn look.

“Okay everyone, march quickly but not so fast it raises alarm.” Forten whispers. “Match mine and Jannah’s pace.” Everyone fills in line, marching through the halls of the Star Destroyer in a quick yet orderly fashion. Rey walks in the middle, doing a convincing job of looking devastated. Although Poe figures it’s not an act and that the loss of Luke so swiftly has taken its toll on the young girl. Poor Rey, first Han and now Luke. Poe finds his deep-seeded hatred for Kylo Ren reignited at the thought of the pain he has caused his friend. Poe snaps back to attention as they reach the hangar. A group of six or seven troopers stand guard next to the Falcon. 

“Those your guys?” Poe asks Jannah who is standing directly in front of him. She simply nods and leads the group towards them. Poe looks at the troopers nervously as they approach. It’s hard to gage anything about them under the helmets. They move aside to let the group up the landing ramp. Still pretending to be operating as a prisoner escort, Poe hopes they don’t attract any attention from the window overlooking the hangar. 

“You there! Stop immediately!” A stern voice booms through the hangar. Finn freezes in his tracks. Poe looks back at a tall figure in silver-plated armor marches their way, surrounded by Stormtroopers. 

“Everyone on the ship!” Finn cries out as the troopers, Jannah, and Rose run on. Chewy emerges from the entrance to welcome them. Finn turns around to face the newcomers, drawing Luke’s lightsaber.

“Finn! What are you doing?” Poe grabs him by the shoulder, trying to stop him and get them both on the ship. 

“I need to face her, Poe. She was my captain; she took everything from me.” Finn takes off his helmet and looks Poe in the eyes. His sincere intensity piercing through Poe’s helmet. 

“Finn, they outnumber us. We need to escape.” Poe pleads, “You’ll get your chance to face her but now, we need to run.” He brings a gloved hand to cup the younger man’s face and removes his own helmet, matching Finn’s intensity.

“FN-2187.” Phasma says as she stands at the bottom of the ramp. “You have returned.” Finn turns to face her and ignites the lightsaber. Poe reluctantly turns to face Phasma as well, holding his blaster at the ready. If Finn’s going to do this, Poe won’t let him do it alone. 

“Phasma. I’m free now. Free of the First Order, and free of you.” Finn takes a step forward. Poe walks with him, his guard up. Rey emerges from the entrance to the Falcon and runs down the ramp, looking at Poe for an answer. Poe just shakes his head and continues to guard Finn. 

“You’ll never be free, FN-2187. You will die instead.”

“No, you’re wrong. I’m beyond your reach now. Phasma. So many of us are.” Finn rotates to point at the Falcon. “This ship has an entire company of your precious troopers, all rebelling. Your training doesn’t work, and it’ll only be a matter of time before you have no one!” Finn shouts out. Rey and Poe exchange nervous glances, knowing they have limited time to escape.

“Finn. We need to go.” Poe whispers into his ear. “Please.” 

“You and your pathetic band of traitors aren’t going anywhere.” Phasma says. “Guards, seize them.” She steps back to let the troopers she’s with step forward. Rey pushes her hand forward and sends the troopers crashing against the wall. The commotion draws the trooper company inside the Falcon out and they assemble in ordered lines facing their former comrades. Poe notices they’re all in various states of removing their trooper uniforms. 

“Finn! Rey! Let’s go!” He shouts as he runs up the ramp. They follow, not looking away from Phasma, who remains stoic in the face of her turncoat company. A small beep from the top of the ramp indicates that BB-8 has found the ram controls and begins to raise it as the large group back up into the ship. The company backs up quickly into the Falcon once again, blasters still pointed outward. Finn shoots one last look to Phasma as the ramp doors close.

“This isn’t over, Phasma!” He shouts as her helmeted face disappears behind the closing door. “Thanks BB-8,” Finn says breathlessly. “Sorry Poe.”

“Don’t apologize. I know what you must be feeling.” Poe grabs his hand. “When you have the opportunity to take an enemy out, it’s hard to turn the other cheek, even when that’s the wiser option.” Finn looks down at their clasped hands, and brings them up to his lips, letting them rest there for a second.

“Poe! Come fly this thing out of here!” Rose’s shouts come from the cockpit. Poe lets go of Finn and runs past Jannah and Forten catching their breath on the Falcon’s bench and a number of undressing troopers to where Chewy and Rose have the ship on standby. 

“Okay, everyone buckle in, I’m jumping to lightspeed as soon as we’re in the air.” Poe says as he takes control of the Falcon.

“What if they track us?” Rose asks.

“I’m gonna lightspeed skip a bit, hopefully that confuses them,” Poe says.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Rose practically shouts. “Lightspeed skipping might tear this ship apart. It’s barely holding together now.” As if in response, an unidentified clink comes from the outer layer of the ship. Rose throws up her arms in frustration. 

“Rose, you’re just going to have to trust me.” Poe says, as he engages the lightspeed and the ship lunges forward.


	11. 8.11

“You’re insane. You’re an insane pilot.” Rose says as the Falcon lands on the Resistance base at Ajan Kloss after skipping halfway across the galaxy. Poe braces himself against the control panel, taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves. 

“Poe Dameron! You reckless, no good, crazy person!” Rey shouts as she marches into the cockpit.

“Now ladies, not all at once.” Poe says trying to bring some levity to the situation. Both women cross their arms and glare at him. 

“Finn! Come tell your boyfriend he’s a nerf herder!” Rose shouts down the hall of the Falcon. Poe’s jaw drops at this and he begins to laugh which causes Chewy to let out some amused roars. 

“Look, Rose, Rey. I’m sorry! But I lost the First Order, didn’t I?” Poe says standing from the pilot seat. 

“If anyone could lightspeed skip, I suppose it would be you.” Rey rolls her eyes. “I just can’t believe you didn’t ask before you did it.”

“Well, there wasn’t much time to assemble a committee on it was there?” Poe says, playfully pushing her shoulder. She rolls her eyes and laughs half-heartedly then looks away, sullen. “I’m sorry about Luke.” Poe pulls her into a hug, and she wraps her small strong arms around him. 

“I feel like I was just getting to know him. And he still had so much to teach me.” Rey sniffles into Poe’s chest. He squeezes her in closer.

“I’m sure he’s still with you, waiting in the Force, ready to teach you.” Poe whispers.

“I feel so alone.” Rey cries softly.

“You’re not alone. You have us.” Rose says smiling at Rey. Rey nods and pulls Rose into the hug. Finn walks in looking a little frazzled. 

“Um, guys. The ship is on fire. We should get out while they hose it down.” He says. “Also, why am I missing the group hug?” Everyone laughs at Finn and pull him into the hug before turning to run out of the ship. Chewy grumbling about the fire damage and required repairs. Jannah, Forten and their company are grouped awkwardly to the side, not knowing where to go on the base. General Leia and Vice-Admiral Holdo walk up to Poe, Rey and the rest. 

“Commander Dameron. I’m glad to see you survived your detour.” Holdo says pleasantly as they approach. Poe nods nervously, as he’s still a little wary of the Vice-Admiral. Finn’s hand moves to the small of his back as he feels Poe’s nerves building. A large hose is brought out to try and deal with the Falcon on fire. Chewy turns away from the group to oversee the effort. 

“We managed okay, Vice-Admiral. How did the evacuation go?” Poe asks, standing with his hands on his hips trying to power pose some dominance in the conversation. Leia raises an eyebrow at him. 

“They sent out their TIE fighters as expected and Black Squadron handled it beautifully. All transports escaped with no casualties.” Holdo says and Poe feels some pride swell in his chest. “You have a good team, Dameron. Good teams come from great leaders. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to introduce myself to our newcomers” She bows out of the group and walks over to Jannah. 

“Leia, I’m so sorry.” Rey stammers out, “Luke. We were fighting Kylo and –”

“I know, Rey. I felt it.” Leia says somberly. “I’m sorry too.” Rey runs over to her and hugs the older woman. Finn pulls out Luke’s lightsaber and offers it to Leia. She lifts her head up from the hug and looks down at the weapon. A mix of emotions cross her face and she looks back up at Finn with a small sad smile. 

“It came to you. Luke would want it to be used again.” Leia, ever the stoic figure, collects herself. “Train with it, learn from Luke’s story and his being in the Force. Both of you.” She turns her attention to both Rey and Finn now. “Luke had a complicated relationship with the Force and the Jedi, but that doesn’t mean their ideals should end with him. The Force does not belong only to the Jedi.” She smiles sincerely speaking of her brother. Rey and Finn hang on to every word she’s saying, and Poe feels his respect grow for her beyond what he thought possible. He looks beyond their group to another spot on Ajan Kloss’ tarmac where a group of pilots are hanging out around their ships. Black Squadron. Poe excuses himself from the group, allowing Finn to discuss his newfound force abilities with someone better equipped to help him with it. Finn squeezes his hand slightly as a goodbye and a promise to catch up with him later. Poe smiles back at him as he turns towards his squadron. 

“Poe! Poe!” Jess calls out when she sees him approaching. “When we heard that the Falcon was pulled in by the Star Destroyer, we thought you were goners.” She pulls him into a giant hug once she reaches him. 

“I’m okay. They’re gonna have to try a little harder to get rid of me.” Poe shrugs off her concern but his eyes betray his fear and exhaustion and Jess raises her eyebrows at him. 

“Poe Dameron. I’ve known you too long for you to get away with a lie like that.” She says sternly, Poe takes a deep breath trying to collect the parts of himself that have been tearing apart since the escape from D’Qar. 

“I just… I need a nap.” Poe says as his voice breaks. “We – we lost Luke. And I felt so useless in there. I just stood there, and watched it happen.” Once the lid on all he’s been holding in is lifted, he feels everything boiling over. 

“Poe, I’m so sorry.”

“Listen Jess, I just haven’t been feeling like myself lately.” Poe rubs his eyes, hoping to stall his tears. “I’m feeling a lot of pressure, I’m worried I’m not enough.” He looks up pleadingly at his friend. She shakes her head at him. 

“That’s ridiculous. You’re the best pilot in the resistance, you got captured by the First Order, twice! And escaped both times. Everyone here respects and admires you, and no matter what – you’ll always be enough for us.” Jess grabs on Poe’s arm intently and gestures to the entrance to a tent where Finn sat by, listening intently to Leia who was still speaking to him and Rey. “He thinks the world of you, Poe.”

“I know.” Poe whispers, “Do I deserve it though?” Jess sighs, part exasperated and part pity. She crosses her arms across her chest.

“What’s going on, Dameron?”

“The more I learn about the First Order, the more I see how much Finn survived and escaped and how ruthless they are, I don’t know I feel like he deserves so much more than a scummy pilot like me.” Poe whispers, worried that someone might overhear his deepest fears. “I’m literally the first non-First Order person he ever met and there’s a whole galaxy of people for him to meet. And now that we know he’s force-sensitive –” 

“Poe. Stop this now. He’s a grown adult and knows what he’s doing, and he wants you.” Jess pulls on his shoulder, her intensity clear in every word. “We all see it in the way he looks at you.”

“You’re right. You’re right.” Poe pulls a hand through his hair, trying to shake his feelings. “I know, I’m being ridiculous.”

“You always were a ridiculous sappy romantic at heart.” Jess laughs, “And the last couple days have been a lot.”

“So much!”

“Now Dameron, when you get the chance introduce me to Rey. You have your force-sensitive sweetheart and I want to shoot my shot with my own.” She winks at him, and Poe’s taken aback for a second.

“Rey? Really?”

“Think I have a shot?” Jess asks, the two of them turn to face the main tent where Rey and Finn are standing talking. Finn is turning over Luke’s lightsaber delicately in his hands. Poe’s heart skips a beat before bringing himself back to the issue at hand.

“Yeah, why not?” Poe chuckles. Poe looks back at the two Jedi, Finn is watching Poe with concern in his eyes. Poe’s heart drops, realizing he must have been witness to Poe’s small breakdown earlier. 

“I think you need him right now. Maybe a shower, and a good night’s sleep.” Jess essentially has to manually spin Poe around and push him towards Finn. Poe wanders over, trying to collect himself on the way.


	12. Epilogue

“Poe? Is everything okay?” Finn’s concern further contributes to Poe’s melancholy. “Black Squadron – are they okay?”

“Black Squadron is fine. I’m just so exhausted.” Poe falls into Finn’s arms, wanting to be enveloped in the comfort of Finn’s strong and capable group. Finn reacts immediately pulling him in and holding him up.

“Poe, let’s go find somewhere to lie down.” Poe leads them away from the main tent and towards a grouping of smaller tents built into the lush jungle. 

“I’m sorry, Finn. I shouldn’t be this selfish. We all lost Luke, Rose lost her sister, and here I am feeling sorry for myself.” Poe says as they enter an empty tent. There are two small cots against either wall and a mat on the floor between them. A quick solution to housing needs for the resistance. It’s a blessing, to have too many people in a resistance movement, Poe thinks. Or maybe there just isn’t much space or this new base. Poe collapses on one cot, moving over to let Finn lay down next to him. Finn pulls Poe into his chest, lifting a hand to play with Poe’s messy curls. Poe sinks into the sensation or a moment, waiting for a response. “Finn, I’m so sor—”

“What are you apologizing for?” Finn cuts him off. “For leading an airstrike that took out a dreadnought? For leading a decoy mission that allowed the entire resistance to escape? For leading a rescue mission and escaping a Star Destroyer?” 

“But, Finn. Why do I feel awful?” Poe asks helplessly, “We lost so many. Leia, Rey, Rose, we all lost so many people. Why do I feel this uncontrollable sadness?”

“Because you care, Poe. And that’s the best thing about you.” Finn adjusts their positioning so they’re laying on the bed, forehead to forehead. Finn holds Poe’s hand in his own, his thumb tracing over Poe’s fingers. “You don’t go into things without thinking, you know the sacrifices that war costs and you don’t take it lightly. That’s why you’re a commander, why everyone respects you and follows your lead.” Finn looks directly at Poe now, and Poe meets his eyes wanting to believe what he’s saying.

“What did I do to deserve you.” Poe chuckles, “Here I am, feeling sorry for myself while we should be talking about your force sensitivity!” 

“What’s there to say? I’m not sure I understand it fully.” Finn whispers, “I hope Leia can train Rey and me so we can use it better.”

“That’s amazing, Finn.” Poe lifts his hand to Finn’s cheek, smiling. Finn leans into his hand, quickly pecking Poe’s outer palm. “Can’t believe I’m with a Jedi.” He laughs as Finn moves in for a kiss.

“Can’t believe I’m kissing a Jedi.” Poe says smiling into Finn’s lips.

“Shut up, Poe.” Finn whispers and kisses him into submission again. Poe meets his lips with his own. Tension that’s been building in Poe for days melts away at Finn’s touch. 

“Finn, I love you.” Poe whispers in a break of their kiss. He opens his eyes and gets lost in the adoration he finds waiting for him in Finn’s eyes. 

“I love you, Poe.” Finn whispers back with a huge smile on his face. Poe pulls on the chain around his neck, the one that holds his mother’s ring, he rolls it around his hand for a moment before pulling the chain off his neck. 

“Finn, this was my mother’s wedding ring. Will you wear it?” Poe folds the ring up between them, Finn wraps his hand around Poe’s, looking at the ring.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Finn looks up at Poe in earnest. “Are you sure?”

“I wore this ring since she died, waiting for the right person to give it to. I never thought I’d get to be with someone like you.” Poe continues, refusing to stop looking into the eyes of the most beautiful man in the world. Finn smiles softly, tears appearing in his inner eyes.

“Yes, Poe! of course.” Finn laughs, the warmth of the sound permeating Poe’s body. He laughs too and the two sit up int the bed. Finn offers Poe his left hand. Poe shakes out nerves through his arms and gently grasps Finn’s offered hand and places the ring on his finger. Poe looks up at Finn, beaming from ear to ear. Finn’s smiling right back and the two meet in a kiss. Poe’s hands move down Finn’s back, feeling the strong muscles and scarred skin.

“Finn, no matter what happens in this war. Just know that I love you so much.” Poe says as he slips his hands under Finn’s shirt. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Poe, look at me.” Finn pulls back to gently clasp Poe’s jaw, locking him in place. “Neither of us are going anywhere. We’re alive, we’re together and no irreversible disruptions are going to get in the way of us.” He says with all the gentleness and power that Poe adores about him.

“Of course, Finn. Of course.” Poe says quietly and sinks into another kiss. Finn guides them back to lying down, and Poe loses all his anxieties and worries in the scent and feel of the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my reinterpretation of The Last Jedi! I hoped you like it, let me know in the comments :)   
> Wishing you all good health, safety and good fluff/smut to get us through these very weird times.


End file.
